


what you love

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more chapter, and Mulan would go to the bakery for a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you love

One more chapter, and Mulan would go to the bakery for a treat. And there's already a few pages, so it's just finishing the chapter really. It shouldn't take much more than a half hour. She just needs to decide how her protagonist will defeat the sphinx, or more specifically, create a few riddles. 

Ten minutes pass without a word written, Mulan staring out her office window. Or maybe she'd finish the chapter at the bakery, obviously she's getting nothing done now thinking about the bakery instead and a little treat couldn't hurt. Really, it'd be counterproductive to _not_ go. 

She's barely finished the thought before everything's packed up, and Mulan's locking the door behind herself. 

.

“Mulan! I was hoping you'd come today, I have something new I wanted you to try,” Marian says as the door jingles behind her.

If Mulan had a muse, she would be Marian. Her beauty comes to mind first, but only because it is surface and splendid. Her kindness and bravery come next, a good woman, a good mother, a good friend. She _is_ good, it would be easy to immortalize Marian, to write epic tales from afar. 

But Marian's too human for that, too personal. While Mulan's editor would tear at his hair if he knew, Mulan can't bring herself to regret having Marian as a friend. 

“I can't wait, I'm sure it's wonderful,” Mulan says, setting her bag down at her usual corner table. 

“One of these days,” Marian says, getting a plate from under the counter. “I'm going to give you something new and awful, and you'll stop making such bold claims.” 

“Never,” Mulan says, perhaps a little too seriously. “You have the best treats in Storybrooke.”

Marian smiles at that, but doesn't say anything, coming to the table and setting the plate down. 

“It's a marble pound cake.”

“Okay, looks good with the little swirly thing,” Mulan says before breaking off a piece to eat. “Delicious,” she declares after swallowing, “definitely sell-able.”

Marian rolls her eyes, but is smiling. “There isn't a single thing you'd change?” 

“Well...” 

“Out with it,” Marian says, breaking off a bite for herself.

“You could do more vanilla in the mix. But I'm sure Roland would love it as is,” Mulan says. 

Marian laughs, “Roland is spoiled enough at his Dad's, last weekend I found them both elbow deep in a five gallon container of ice cream.” 

Mulan tries to stifle a laugh, failing terribly. “You don't wanna even the odds?” 

“Not like that,” Marian says, a comfortable silence sweeping in as Mulan finishes off the slice. 

“How's the book coming?” Marian asks once it's gone, and Mulan pulls out her laptop. 

“I um, I'm a little behind but I'll still get it to my editor on time. I think.” 

Marian pats her hand, standing up. “I'm sure you will. Stick around long enough you can try the second marble cake- I have a few things to start baking in the back.” 

“Sure,” Mulan says, and Marian gives her a wide smile before leaving. It catches Mulan's breath without her realizing it, a heavy exhale once she's gone. 

Mulan's getting more and more sure by the day that it's not just the writer in her thinking: _I love her, I love her, I love her._


End file.
